User blog:FourSevensRueful/Time For Improvements
Hi people! Great to see now that we've grown a lot over the past few weeks, I have some more improvements we can make to the wiki to improve it and speed up the process of completion for version 1.6 to the game (current)! I have taken information and extensive research from other wikia and Fandom University, and I made a conclusion to what we are going to make goals for and how thw community titles and ranks might change. Suggestions Taken From FANDOM University *Communities are more successfully run with decision-making if it acts like a DEMOCRACY, not a PARLIAMENT. We should start making votes and polls for important decisions public to those who have had experience on the wiki, not just make decisions between...well...the people who've made the most activity over the past few weeks. From now on, I guess before any of our decisions are made, polls must be created. *Be more open-minded towards who we should block. If people create spam or vandalism on their first few unmonitored edits are okay, but I guess we should be mroe leneant with them and give them warnings before blocks. *If mistakes are made (minor ones) by newcomers, we should just edit them and assume good faith. *We can promote our community so more people get in and the rights of moderator, admin, and rollback become more useful! We can use these roles in case a higher concentration of bad happenings occur. However, for a bigger community to grow, we need to promote it. FANDOM says that we can: **Improve our theme. At least we have a background, a favicon, a wordmark, a cursor, and other heading/design, but I think it's best when we change the theme, favicon, custom cursor, and wordmark first to make it more wiki-related. **Improve our main page to be helpful towards community navigation. Adding more links to other places improves our search results and gets us higher on the list of links on Google, other places, and in images. **"Talk about the community on websites that have similar topics, and explain that the wiki can be a common effort for all fans of that topic." ~Building A Community **Get a committee of users from this wiki to go to Community Central and make promotion blogs for our community. **Make a community-wide YouTube account about the game. We need a local group of users who are willing to show their faces and voices in public about this game or at least we should support many other Prodigy channels. **If we add interesting keywords to our community's pages, people that happen to search for topics with the keywords we use might see us better. **Get more images onto the wiki that are relevant to the game. Maybe we could also purge the game of images and gifs unrelated to the game????? **Have all of the insights completed all the time. Having all of what is needed makes pages more attractive and WANTED! **Simplify the rules. How about I shorten them but keep their meaning? I'll go do that... I guess this is just the list I compiled. I hope it helps. But what also helps is a few votes you can make to start! Do you favor wiki communities with what the most? The largest page count. The largest social sites. The biggest archives of files. The biggest video counts. The largest, most populated user-filled palooza! The most steady and trustworthy. All None Other What new roles or titles are preferred, if they were group-based? Promoters (people that promote the wiki by advertising and/or soliciting) Stubbers (people that take care of the maintenance categories and oversee their progress) Filefiddlers (those who organize and rename images, gifs, videos, and other files) Coders (those who know CSS or protective measures to help the wiki's appearance and safety) Creation Officers (those who oversee the wanted pages insights and create/delete their referral links' links) Mediamistres (those who add large amounts of media to the wiki and apply them to media-less pages) Other (please add below) What changes to the government of the community would be your first priority? Shortening Rules Organizing Files Improving CSS Improving Protective Code Promoting Activity Increases Improving WAM Scores Adding New Roles Promoting More People Changing Promotion Guidelines Completing Project Spellbound How long do you think it should take for us to decide who is promoted to rollback? As soon as this blog is posted. February 1 February 5 February 10 February 15 February 20 February 25 March 1 March 5 March 10 Later Other (please specify) Never Should we create a requirement for all pages with less than 1,000 datem units to be stubs? Y N Should we have an updated navibar? Y N Thank you so much for your time reading and voting, I appreciate it! Category:Blog posts